<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless (숨가빠) by De_drums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586585">Breathless (숨가빠)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums'>De_drums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments (myunghyuk) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can he go from being the biggest tease to the most needy boy in the world in the span of ten minutes, Myungjun still does not understand, but if that is Minhyuk's way to feel better, then he won't complain. He is willing to put his whole life on hold just to be there for him. <i>With</i> him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments (myunghyuk) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathless (숨가빠)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one day i'll be able to find better titles for my fics, but this is not the day lmao enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning"<br/>
Minhyuk has been fumbling with pots and pans for a while when Myungjun walks into the kitchen, holding back a yawn.<br/>
"Good morning, <em>hyung</em>"<br/>
"How are you feeling?", he asks as he shoots him a tired smile and presses a kiss on his temple, arms lacing around his waist.<br/>
"Better than yesterday but still... you know, like shit"<br/>
"That's a progress, I guess", Myungjun sighs. "Can I help somehow?"<br/>
"You have already done enough, don't worry about me", Minhyuk shakes his head, kissing him back on the tip of his nose -the blush that spreads across Myungjun's face might be the cutest thing he has ever witnessed.<br/>
And so is the way he is clinging onto him, all warm and <em>small</em> -except it makes it very hard for Minhyuk to move around, and it's not the best situation when trying to cook.<br/>
"Can you-", he whines, lightly pushing him away. "I need space"<br/>
That only makes Myungjun stick closer to his side. Predictable. "What if I don't?"<br/>
"Unless you want me to burn our breakfast, you better move"<br/>
"But I want to be with you", he sing-songs, looking at him with pleading eyes. Disgustingly cute, Minhyuk thinks.<br/>
"It won't work, <em>hyung</em>, stop it"<br/>
"Ah, so boring!", he gives up, pinching him. "Call me when it's ready"<br/>
Minhyuk can't help but smile.</p><p>The room is weirdly too quiet, he realizes as he gives the last touches, but maybe Myungjun is just playing games on his phone or it's simply too early to have an actual conversation, even for him. When he turns around, though, his chest tightens a bit: Myungjun is sleeping again, or so it seems, one arm stretched over the table, head laying on it.<br/>
"<em>Hyung</em>?", Minhyuk whispers, setting the plates aside and taking a seat next to him. He brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes, fingers lingering over his features, tracing the curve of his lips and nose and cheekbones. A sudden wave of guilt washes over him as he notices how exhausted Myungjun looks, and it's all his fault -if only he knew how to deal with his own emotions, Myungjun wouldn't have to stay up all night just to listen to his stupid fears, to console him. Minhyuk silently promises to himself to make up for it, no matter what.<br/>
"Stop staring, it's rude", Myungjun murmurs, leaning into his touch.<br/>
Minhyuk laughs quietly, stroking his hair. "Come on, <em>hyung</em>, food is going to get cold"<br/>
"I'm too tired for that, Hyuk-ah"<br/>
"Then go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to-"<br/>
"Feed me"<br/>
"How old are you, five?", he snorts. "You can do it yourself"<br/>
"Please?", Myungjun begs, blindly looking for his hand. "Just this once?"<br/>
But Minhyuk has other plans, or maybe he just wants to make him shut up. Myungjun's eyes shoot open when he bends down and kisses him, long and deeply, his lips so soft yet so hungry, and gosh, he is seeing not just stars but a whole galaxy -it is painfully good.<br/>
When they part, out of breath, Myungjun feels as if he has just lost the last crumb of sanity left in him. Minhyuk, though, looks like he has already gotten over it. Unbelievable.<br/>
"You have to be kidding me"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You can't kiss me like <em>that</em> and act like it's nothing, I-"<br/>
Minhyuk rolls his eyes and captures his lips once again, making him dizzy. "There. Now eat, would you?"<br/>
"This is unfair", Myungjun mutters, finally picking up his spoon. "Don't think you will get away with it so easily"<br/>
"Sure", he replies, winking at him as he digs into his soup.<br/>
Myungjun is at a loss for words.</p><p>Breakfast goes by without any more <em>diversion</em>, both too lost in their own thoughts. Myungjun has just gotten up when Minhyuk lightly catches his wrist and holds him back, stretching his arms out to him with a pout, clearly asking to be hugged. How can he go from being the biggest tease to the most needy boy in the world in the span of ten minutes, Myungjun still does not understand, but if that is Minhyuk's way to feel better, then he won't complain. He is willing to put his whole life on hold just to be there for him. <em>With</em> him.<br/>
"Let me put these in the sink first, okay?"<br/>
"But <em>hyung</em>-", and now he is even sulking, like a baby who has been denied his favourite toy. Adorable.<br/>
"It will literally take me two seconds, I'm not running away!", Myungjun laughs, but he hurries up anyway.<br/>
Minhyuk fidgets on the chair, impatient, his frown disappearing as soon as he is able to hold him again, humming contently against his stomach.<br/>
"You make me feel like a pregnant woman sometimes", he jokes. "What's with you and this obsession for my tummy, huh?"<br/>
"I like it better when you don't over-stress yourself about dieting", Minhyuk replies, staring at him deadly serious. "You look good enough as you are, <em>hyung</em>"<br/>
"Don't-"<br/>
"I mean it", he stops him. "You are gorgeous"<br/>
Myungjun does not consider himself ugly, in fact he would say he is quite pretty, even more so if he actually puts effort into it. But there is <em>something</em> in the way Minhyuk compliments him, be it the sincerity that always fills his words or the love and fondness he irradiates whenever he glances at him -Myungjun is not sure, he just knows it makes him want to scream.<br/>
"<em>Yah</em>, you should worry about your own body!", he retorts; it's a very much failed attempt of covering his own embarrassment, and they both know it, but he needs to do something. He is blushing so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he caught on fire, right there and now.<br/>
"You mean this?", Minhyuk lifts his t-shirt nonchalantly, and <em>of course</em> his abs are still there, and he is fucking smirking, knowing damn well the effect it has on him.<br/>
Once again, Myungjun wonders how he got blessed with such perfection in his life.<br/>
"God damn, Minhyuk, you will make me lose my mind for real one of these days", he whispers, pulling him up into yet another desperate kiss -he will never have enough.<br/>
Minhyuk holds him closer, smiling against his skin. "I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>considering this fic is like a continuation of my previous one, which is also related to an earlier one i wrote lmao i'm thinking of turning it into a series, to have them together! i don't know if i'll actually write more, but since it's all connected, it might be a good idea idk~</p><p>catch up with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it">Twitter</a> ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>